Buried Ashes
by Buffaloboy
Summary: This is a sequel to the story Out of the Ashes. Amy and Ty are reunited. Caleb and Sonya get married and return to Hudson
1. Chapter 1

The lead story picture in the Hudson newspaper the next day showed Prince Ahmed being kicked where it counts by Amy . The story itself exposed Ahmed as a ruthless sex predator and the sexist pig Amy felt he was when she first met him

As result of the story Ahmed and his entourage packed their possessions and left Canada with the chances of ever returning destroyed.

Word of Ahmed's behavior also had a negative effect on his team's World Team events more than likely indefinitely.

Caleb felt they needed to bring Amy, Ty and Sonya together to continue the conversation that was interrupted by Lou's phone call the night before. They all gathered on the porch at Heartland .

Sonya was the first to speak and asked that everyone hear her out before saying anything. "Ty you and I have shared many wonderful moments together but I realize Amy is your first love. If she had not fallen for Ahmed's deceptive actions you and her would still be together. I want to give you back this engagement ring. You and I can never be truly happy knowing that your love for her was destroyed by Ahmed's devious actions."

She then turned to Amy and said "Ty is a remarkable man and you deserve him more than I. Ahmed clouded your behavior to the point you lost track of what you wanted out of life."

Ty and Amy looked at Sonya and at each other. They did not know what to say at first but Amy finally said " I lost sight of what I really wanted out of life while in Europe to the point that I threw away what mattered the most. Ahmed deceived me into believing that the life style he offered was what I really wanted out of life. I know now that it is not. I hope it is not too late to mend bridges I have burned."

Amy looked at Ty and said "Can you ever forgive me for the hurt I have caused you? I was a fool to think that anyone else could give me what I had with you."

Standing between Sonya and Amy , Ty knew both were right in what they had said. He cared for Sonya for being there when he came back from France. He loved her greatly but realized Amy was his first love and that the memory of his love for Amy would always hover over is relationship with Sonya. He was hurt by Amy's actions but as both had reminded him Amy was not the same person he fell in love with while Ahmed was in the picture. Now that Ahmed had been dealt with Ty realized how much he needed and loved Amy.

Ty turned to Sonya and gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning to Amy to hug and kiss her. He told Amy "Sometimes two people need to fall apart in order to realize how much they need each other."

Ty knelt down on one knee and said "Amy Fleming I still need and love you despite what has happened in the past few months. Will you marry me."

Tears ran down Amy's face as she said "Yes and never let us forget the good times we have had as well as the bad ones as we begin our life together as husband and wife."

Two weeks later, before Sonya left to return to Finland, Amy and Ty were married in front of the fireplace at Heartland with family and friends present.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy had been in town for a doctor appointment and decided to surprise her husband with lunch. "Hi Scott." Amy said as she entered the clinic. "I have some of Maggie's chili for you and the best looking vet in Hudson."

"Here he is." Said Scott as Ty came into the room and gave his wife a kiss on the forehead. Ty was anxious to find out how Amy made out at the doctor.

"Dr. Virani said all things are fine with our little package." Amy said as she patted her stomach. "If all goes well the baby should be arriving in about 8 weeks."

Ty and Amy had been married for just over a year—a busy year for them . Ty had begun working with Scott at the clinic and Amy had been working at Heartland with problem horses with the goal of rehoming them. They had also began building their house and would be moving in in a few days. They had selected a site near their favorite spot on Heartland to build the house—a view of the meadow where Ty had built the jumping ring for Amy and Spartan would be visible from their front porch.

Ty said "It was generous for Lou to let us stay at the dude ranch but I can not wait to get into our own home." Amy agreed.

Scott told them " It makes me happy to see how you two have matured and grown over the past few years . Despite all the problems—Chase, Kit Jeremy and mainly Ahmed—you have proven that love conquers all."

Scott said " I received a call just before Amy arrived from Caleb. He told me to let everyone that he would be returning to Hudson in 2 weeks and hoped that he could somehow convince Jack to give him his old job back."

Everyone thought that Caleb had gone to the states to pursue his rodeo career. He confessed to Scott as to where he had been. It appears that Caleb and Sonya had been communicating since she returned to Finland and Caleb had accepted her invitation to come for a visit. Scott said Caleb told him "As we spent more time together Sonya and I discovered how much in love we were so we decided to get married. We will be returning to Hudson to settle down."

Scott told Amy and Ty that he offered Sonya a job at the clinic. This should lighten the work load on Scott and Ty.

Amy and Ty were both surprised but glad to hear this news. Amy said "We need to have a party for Caleb and Sonya when they arrive. It could also be a house warming party for our new home."

Ty agreed with Amy's suggestion and added "Since Caleb's trailer has finally been condemned by the housing authorities we better ask Lou if Caleb and Sonya can stay at the dude ranch until they find a place to live." Amy seconded Ty's idea.

That evening as they snuggled in bed Ty told Amy " I am glad we finally have the life we have and hope that Caleb and Sonya are as happy as we are right now." Amy looked at her husband and said "If they are as happy as we are they will have a great life together."

Ty leaned over and gave Amy a kiss before they both fell off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 5:00 AM and Ty had been up late the night before still trying to get Amy and he settled in their new home, when his phone went off. He looked at who was calling him as such an ungodly hour and said "Caleb what are you doing calling me at 5 AM." Caleb said "Sorry I forgot about the time difference. Sonya and I will be arriving in 2 days. Do you think you or Amy can pick us up at the airport?"

Ty said "No problem and I talked to Jack and he is anxious for you to return to your old job. Lou said Sonya and you are all set for staying at the dude ranch until you find a place to live"

Caleb said "Thanks old buddy. We'll see you in 2 days."


	4. Chapter 4

Amy and Ty were finally settled in their new home and Caleb and Sonya were staying for the time being at the dude ranch. Everyone was anxiously awaiting the arrival of Ty and Amy's baby.

Amy and Sonya were going into town to get items for the welcoming home and house warming party that night. When Sonya opened the door to the cabin Amy said "You don't look very well." Sonya said "I'll be ok. I just have a bug of some kind." Just then Sonya ran out and leaned over the railing of the cabin and puked out everything she had for breakfast.

As soon as Amy saw what was going on she asked Sonya "When did you have your last period?" Sonya answered "About 4 weeks ago." Amy said "Before we go to town we need to stop by my place."

Amy went into the bathroom and came out with an EPT test and gave it to Sonya. "I'll bet you are pregnant." Amy said. Sonya followed the directions and nervously awaited the results. When the results came back positive Amy suggested "We'll stop by Dr. Virani's office while we are in town." After asking some questions and running a few tests Dr. Virani looked at Sonya and said "Mrs. O'Dell I suspect that you are about 4 weeks pregnant."

After completing their shopping Amy and Sonya went to Amy's to prepare for the party. After everyone arrived Sonya told Caleb "Amy took me to the doctors this morning after she found me in a bad way." "What was wrong?" Caleb asked. Sonya said "It appears that you are going to be a father in about 8 months.

Ty looked at Caleb and said "Welcome to the club."

There was one more bit of good news to share. Lou said "I received an e mail from a friend in Dubai. Once news of Ahmed's actions were made public the Council of Elders in his country seized his property and bank accounts. Ahmed is penniless."

With all the news that was shared by everyone the party was a huge success.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonya had just finished telling Scott and Ty about the house she and Caleb had purchased when Ty's phone rang.

"Hi Lou." Ty said. "Lou, slow down I can't hear you."

"Amy's water broke. Grandpa is taking her to the hospital." Lou was finally able to tell Ty

When he was able to understand what Lou said Ty told Sonya and Scott "Baby coming. Will let you know how things go." He rushed out of the clinic and got into his truck. The 10 minute trip to the hospital seemed like it would take forever. When he finally arrived at the hospital Ty rushed to the maternity ward and found Jack in the waiting room. A nurse came up to Ty and said "Come with me Mr. Borden, I'll take you to your wife."

Ty entered Amy's room just as she had the longest and most severe contraction yet. She looked at Ty and said "It took you long enough." Ty went to Amy and kissed her on the forehead and began to rub her back and urged her to breathe.

Dr. Virani entered the room and came over to examine Amy. She said "It won't be long Amy. Your baby seems to want to come out." With that she urged Amy to push when her next contraction began. "The baby is coming. Here is the head." Before you knew it Dr. Virani was calling Ty to come and cut the umbilical cord. They did not want to know the sex of the baby beforehand and Ty looked at Amy and said "It's a girl."

When the nurse cleaned the baby up and wrapped her in a blanket she handed the baby to Amy. Amy looked at the baby and Ty and smiled.

Ty and Amy had discussed names for the baby before they knew the sex and Ty said "Welcome to the world Marion Lily Borden."

After making sure Amy and the baby were taken care of and resting Ty went to the waiting room to find Jack. By this time Lou, Georgie, Lisa and Tim had arrived. All were excited and happy to hear that everything had gone well.

Two weeks later they had a naming ceremony in front of the fireplace at Heartland. Sonya and Caleb as godparents picked out a stone near Amy and Ty's as was the Bartlett family tradition.


End file.
